Back to School
by Eternities Angel
Summary: Kenshin and the gang go to High school. Karou's his sister, Kenshin is the head of a fight club, and a new mysterious girl joins their class. what will happen? Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. A new Student

She put a hand over her eyes as the sun glared down and looked up at the bleak looking school. Its poresy concrete structure made it look more like a prison than a school. Sighing deeply, she headed into the school to the home room she was assigned to.  
  
Kenshin watched as the boy crawled backwards away from him. "Aoshi do you wanna finish him?" Kenshin asked sitting down in his chair. "Kenshin do you always have to beat people up?" asked his sister Karou. "Karou, I have to do something while I wait for school to start, not to mention he owes me money." He said to her resting his head on his chin. Karou rolled her eyes and walked behind him. "What are you doing?!" he shouted as Karou pulled on his sexy long red hair. "I'm pulling your hair back. Its bothering me." Kenshin grumbled as he rubbed where she pulled.  
  
Karou sighed as she sat down at the desk next to him. Sano watched her intently, thinking how great it would be to date her. "Forget it Sano, I'm not going out with you." Karou said without turning around to realize his stares.  
  
"Students, quiet down please. We have a new student. Please welcome Kirika Sanomji." "Hello." Kirika said softly. "Oh Kirika, come sit next to me!" Karou called. Kirika gave a smile and sat down next to her. "My names Karou. Welcome to Nanasawashi high." "Thank you. This is a more friendlier school than my last one." "Where'd you go last time?" "Junpei High in Kyoto City." Karou smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Sano sighed. "Forget it Sano, she's not going to go out with you." Aoshi said. "I have a better chance than you do Aoshi." Sano snapped back. "Guys quiet down, deal with each other after class." Kenshin mumbled.  
  
The boys in the back turned their attention to Kirika. The three of them had been with all the girls in the class. They had a reputation of players and fighters. They were like rebels of the class more then anything. They nodded and grinned at their new target. "Ok Kenshin its your turn, but if you fail then its Sano's turn." Aoshi whispered to him. Kenshin ignored Aoshi and stared at Kirika. She was slim but built well in the right places. She had her long waist length light lilac hair pulled into a braid with a red ribbon tied at the base.  
  
Kirika could feel his stares and she slightly turned her head, just enough to stare right back at him with dazzling grey blue eyes. Kenshin grinned at her, but Kirika just turned back around.  
  
"Ignore my brother." Karou whispered. "He likes to stare at girls." Kirika smiled and remained still until lunch.  
  
"Come on! We have to get to the cherry tree before its taken." Karou said as she pulled Kirika down the stairs.  
  
"Hey bro." Karou shouted as they reached the tree. Kenshin looked up and noticed Kirika with her. "Karou! How's it going?" Aoshi asked from the tree branch. Karou slightly blushed and smiled. "So Kirika where did you live before you moved to Tokyo?" Karou asked. "I lived with Maser Kido at the Kasuna Temple." "Was he your dad?" "No. My parents died when I was only a baby, but they left me their Technology Company to keep me safe. I think." Every remained silent. "Well...why don't you come spend the afternoon with us? School lets out at 1:15 and we usually hang out around town." Karou said. "Sure that sounds like fun!"  
  
"Karou what do you mean we?" Kenshin asked. Karou glared back at her brother. "Well dad cut my allowance and you're the only one with money..." Kenshin sighed. He knew where this was going.  
  
"You know you can always borrow my money.." said Sano. "Well your money comes with a price." "Oh its just a little date." Sano said grinning at her. Karou sweat dropped. "Forget it Sano." She said. The ringing of the bell caused them to head back to school. "Karou?" Karou turned and saw Aoshi walking towards her. "A...Aoshi...what's up?" She mumbled, her face turning redder by the minute. "Heres some money. Kenshin won't have any until that kid pays him back." Karou was flustered as she took the money. Aoshi walked off, putting his hands behind his head. "Maybe its just me, but I think you like him." Kirika said. "What are you kidding?" Karou said quickly. "What class do you have now?" "Ugh...gym." 


	2. Sano gets a wake up call in Gym

Ok I'd like to thank WhiteRabbit5 for reviewing my fanfic! YOU TOTALLY ROCK! . As for the rest of you, you better start reviewing or I'm not writing. I'll probably still write anyway I can't not write.... so thanks for ready my little note! This chapter will be a short little thing leading into the bigger third chapter so enjoy!  
  
Kirika pulled at the red swimsuit like shorts and white shirt, feeling very uncomfortable. "Are you sure you wear these things?" Kirika asked. Karou smiled waving her hands. "Oh don't worry you look fine!" Kirika's arm felt like it would pop out as Karou literally dragged her out of the locker room.  
  
The guys lined up on the other field playing soccer as the girls readied themselves for the volleyball game. Each set, bump and spike was perfectly accurate as Kirika, Karou and the others mercilessly attacked their opponents.  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano and Sanomji leaned against the walls of the school, skipping gym yet again. All eyes were on the girls who were so close to them, they could take two steps and be on the court. "This is the only class I can really enjoy." Sano said as he leaned back, hands behind his head. "It's the only class you don't sleep through." Aoshi added quickly. "What was that!?" "Save your energy for the punk who owes us money Sano," Kenshin started. "We have to take care of him before I have to take my sister shopping...again." "How many times do girls need to shop in a week? It's not like your going to die if you don't." Sano said. "I don't know but I can't wait till I get of taking her." Kenshin replied.  
  
Sano's eyes sealed shut as the ball smacked hard where it hurt. Kirika ran over and picked up the ball as it rolled to the ground. "Um...are you ok?" Putting a hand in the arm he squeaked, "I'll be fine." Kirika stared at his weird looking face and walked off, Kenshin, Aoshi and Sanomji burst out laughing, tears practically falling down their faces. "Shut up you guys, its not like you haven't been hit there before!" silence. "Maybe its me Sano, but I think you're the only one." Aoshi said causing another round of laughter.  
  
The girls headed back to the locker room, getting ready for third period. "They are so immature." Karou told Kirika, Kirika nodding in agreement. 


	3. Shopping!

Kirika waited with an irritated Karou at the front gate. "Where the hell are they?" she cried angrily. As if by magic (more like fear of Karou) Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano walked towards them. "What took you so long! All the good stores are gonna close soon!" Karou screeched. "We had to deal with something." Her brother replied brushing off his sister's anger.  
  
The crowded streets seemed to intake more and more people as the minutes passed. Standing at the corner of Orchard and Balsa, a rush of people flew towards them. Within minutes Kenshin and Kirika stood together looking around quickly. "Where'd Karou go?" Kirika asked. "Who knows, probably at the nearest shop or something." Kenshin said walking with her across the street. "Ooo look! Starbucks!" Kirika screamed dragging Kenshin into the shop.  
  
A few minutes later they walked out of the store. Kirika with her Vanilla Crème Frappacino and Kenshin with his Chi Tea, headed towards the small park in the center of the busy city. For such a small park it held out a lot of the sound from the cars and people, yelling, screaming and laughing.  
  
Kirika sat on the ledge of the water fountain in the center with Kenshin standing near her. Both quiet, not knowing what to talk about. Kirika jumped slightly when she heard her phone ring. Quickly she pulled out the small silver slide phone and held it up to speak. "Hello? Oh hi Mr. Yamamato. No, no I didn't forget what next Saturday is...well, not exactly... but! Fine. No I'm not in the building, I'm out. I'll be back soon. No I won't forget tonight either. The park in the city, yes the small one. Ok, bye." Finally she slid the phone shut and sighed heavily. "What's up?" Kenshin asked finally sitting next to her.  
  
Karou looked around widely. "Oh great, we lost them. Kenshin better not do anything stupid or I'll kill him." she hissed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have major anger problems?" Aoshi said to her. "And this is coming from a guy who beats people up with my brother?" Aoshi laughed. 'Oh he has such a sexy laugh.' She thought dreamily to herself. Mental slap. 'No I can't think like that now...ah shoe store....' Quickly she grabbed Aoshi and ran into the shoe shore on the corner.  
  
About 200 shoe pairs later they finally emerged with a bag of 6 kinds of different shoes. "Oooo! Cloths!" Again she dragged Aoshi into the store full of girls, giggling and watching him with great interest. (I mean who wouldn't Aoshi's sexy!) Karou stared at the girls, heat rising to her face. She stalked over to Aoshi and gently tugged him out of the store.  
  
A little ways down the street Aoshi asked, "You weren't jealous of them were you?" Karou rolled her eyes. "No! Why would I? I mean just 'cuz they were staring out doesn't mean I would get jealous!" she responded quickly. "Uh huh..." Karou began to feel strange as he walked quietly next to her. "Wanna get an ice cream?" Her cheeks flushed bright red. "S sure." Aoshi gave her one of his heart-warming smiles and walked her into the ice cream store.  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong its just Mr. Yamamato, sort of like my advisor, didn't know I was going shopping and flipped out 'cuz he didn't have a clue as to where I was. So he has to pick me up now for a meeting with some person and...." Kirika looked over and saw that Kenshin had absolutely no clue what was going on. "Um... never mind. Lets just say that I have a lot of things going on a once." Kenshin smiled. "I know that feeling. My father wants me to start taking over the family company. He does import export technology and software, the whole trade thing. But I just don't want to. I mean, I want to have more time before I take over and be locked up in the office like he is." Kirika placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him. He's your father; besides you're only young once."  
  
Kirika headed over to the street where a large black limo had pulled up to. "Tell your sister I'll see her tomorrow. Bye Kenshin!" Kenshin stared as the car drove off, leaving him to stare after her faded image in which the light had hit her so perfectly that she almost seemed unreal. 


	4. Festival

Just a little note saying that future updates after this chapter won't happen until after finals because yea...its finals and I don't wanna fail...so I'll write the chapters down and upload them somewhere around June 4th. Thanks! (And there will be more Aoshi/ Karou! ) (Also, ignore the sanomji character, he...died...or something...yea, choked on a pretzel!)  
  
Karou slid into the green booth before the window of the café/ ice cream bar. Head bowed, she fiddled with her pleaded navy blue uniform skirt as Aoshi read the menu. "So...what took you guys so long to get out front?" Karou asked. The waitress walked over, handing them each their chocolate Sundays. "We were just taking care of some business." Came the short reply as Aoshi quickly dug into the cold ice cream. Karou sighed. 'Why doesn't that surprise me?' "Why do you guys always have to beat the crap out of other students?" Karou asked. "Because its sort of like ruling over everyone. With out reputation we're able to do what we want." "Basically because of power." Karou said sounding disappointed. "Exactly! Everyone wants power, only the strong can obtain it, and the only way we become strong is to spend our whole lives working on our reputations." Karou rolled her eyes and finished her Sundae quickly. "You're all the same. You care about nothing except power." Karou said to Aoshi as she stalked off from the Café.  
  
The next day Karou wouldn't even look at Aoshi. She avoided him in the halls, during class even during lunch. Kirika noticed this behavior as well as Kenshin. Kirika walked with Karou out to the front gate. "Karou, why are you avoiding Aoshi?" "Avoiding? Who's avoiding? I've been busy!" Kirika gave her one of those that's-a-really-lame-excuse look. "Please...what's the real reason?" Karou looked up and sighed. "It's because all he cares about is his reputation and power just like Kenshin. I wish that just once he could care about something else." Kirika placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Aoshi's a boy, he'll grow out of it. Cheer up the festivals tonight! Who knows, maybe he'll care about something else." Kirika said as she and Karou headed to the limo that just pulled up. Karou smiled.  
  
Karou rolled down the window as they pulled up to the large estate. Its large stone front contained two large wooden doors, white pillars on both sides supporting the roof over the walkway up to the door. The large rectangular wings pulled off to the back where the many different gardens and pools resided.  
  
Quickly a man in a black suit rushed out and opened the door, standing aside for them to pass. "Thank you very much Mr. Umashi." Kirika said as she passed by. "Your welcome Miss. Kirika." He replied.  
  
It seemed like Karou's breath had left her as the double doors opened revealing a large room with two large staircases coming down in a circle, meeting each other at the white marble floor. Maids and servants bustled quickly about, carrying dishes, clothes, flowers, dusters and all sorts of oddities as they passed by her. "Excuse the hurry around here. We're preparing for a large company to arrive for a dinner." Kirika explained as she led Karou up the white-carpeted stairs to the second level.  
  
Kirika opened the white door into a blue dome like room with a large doorway at one end leading to a mini indoor waterfall with a small pool at the base; green plants and flowers encircling the rock pool.  
  
In the dome room stood a large canopy bed, light blue fabric draping the top and metal poles. A large white vanity set near the large window that led to the small deck outside, over viewing a garden. "Wow, your room is lovely!" sighed Karou at the sight. "Thanks," Kirika replied as she slide open the white closet door. "What do you think about this?" Kirika asked as she pulled out a purple Kimono with cherry tress lining the bottom. "Oh its lovely!" Kirika smiled, as she and Karou got ready  
  
Music sounded, lights flashed, and everyone laughed and smiled at the excitement of the fair. Aoshi and Kenshin stood waiting at the front gate for Kirika and Karou. The limo pulled up, letting them out. Kirika quickly walked off with Kenshin and left Karou with Aoshi.  
  
Karou remained still, staring at Aoshi. Running a hand through his short black hair he moved forward, no longer leaning against the pillar and walked towards her until he was a breath away from her. Heart beating, she remained still, but looked away. "What do you want Aoshi?" she asked quietly. "I heard what you said. And its not true." Still she did not look at him. "I do care about something other than our reputation, or power," Aoshi gently grabbed her hands in his own strong ones, taking one hand to turn her face to his. "I care about you." He whispered to her.  
  
It seemed as if the whole world stopped. I care about you. The words ran through her mind over and over like a broken record. Karou's heart pounded as she leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. Aoshi stood still. This was a new experience for him. To have someone truly love him back. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her tightly, never wanting to let go. 


	5. Run Away

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed (Aya54 andNARGIEGIRL21 and my faithful reader Usashi!) and I'd also like to say sorry for updating earlier than I said I would, but exams ended early, so yea, I lied. TT... Usashi, NO MORE RED VINES! You don't want to get sick...being sick isn't fun. Oh just a question, what's a red vine? Is it like those gummy things that are like Nerd Ropes?? Anyway.... on with the story!!!!  
  
Kirika walked with Kenshin through the crowds. "You think they'll be ok?" Kirika asked. "My sister can take care of herself." "Yea, but I feel bad about tricking Karou. I mean what if she's mad at me, what if..." "What if she's holding hands with him?" said Kenshin interrupting her. Kirika leaned over him and saw Karou standing with Aoshi, hand in hand, looking at the different types of fish in the many different containers. "Well...that was fast." Kirika said dragging Kenshin with her.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Karou looked over and smiled. "Hey Kirika! Look at these fish! Aren't they gorgeous?" Kirika and Karou awed and laughed as they watched the large fish swim around in circles, sometimes running into each other. Aoshi and Kenshin talked and everything seemed perfect. Both girls were with someone they loved, in a fun, exciting place. But something wasn't right, at least in Kirika's mind. A shadow of doubt had been growing ever since she arrived at the festival. The trees seemed restless, the shadows seemed to move and darkness was surrounding the festival.  
  
The wind seemed to pick up quickly, as groups of men in black rushed the crowds. Panic set it as everyone ran to get out of there, away from the strangers. Kirika, Karou, Aoshi and Kenshin rushed to reach the gate, but as they approached it the giant iron bars slammed before them. "Damn it!" Kenshin shouted as he and Aoshi gripped the gates. "Um, guys, we should run." Kirika said. "Where are we supposed to go may I ask?" Kenshin snapped. "Back in the school!" "Is it just me, or do those men seem to be coming towards us?" Karou asked as she pointed to the large group of men drawing closer and closer to them.  
  
With out another thought, they rushed into the black school. Hallways were eerily empty and dark. Boxes of pure white light filtered through the school windows from the dazzling white moon, shining out against the black of night. As they continued deeper and deeper in the school, a loud bang echoed through out the halls. The doors were open and thundering footsteps could be heard as men marched into the building. "Are they following us?" Aoshi asked. "I don't know, but lets not wait to find out. We'll split up and meet on the roof, there's a branch that reaches over the roof. The base of the tree is outside the wall so we should be able to climb down without being spotted." Kenshin said. All four nodded and headed off in different directions.  
  
"Wait." Aoshi pulled Karou back from the corning, holding her still until the men had passed. "Ok." His hand gently squeezed her own in reassurance and comfort as they made their way up the stairs, past the men and to the roof. They were nearly there when Karou screamed. Aoshi stared wildly back at her. "I saw something move, and it was huge." She whispered quickly to him. Footsteps began to get louder. "Opps?" Karou said, putting on the most innocent face, making Aoshi falter in his anger. "How can I get mad with a face like that." He said taking her hand as they headed up the stairs.  
  
Kenshin walked in front of Kirika since he knew the school better than she did, not to mention he was used to sneaking around since it was the best way to grab people without them seeing you. "Ow! Give a warning will you?" She said as she ran into him. Kenshin gently covered her mouth and gave her a quick heart-melting smile. "Sorry, but there's a large group of them right there. We need to run quickly across to make it to the roof. On the count of three, one...two...three." Kenshin dragged Kirika across the hallway and into the stairwell, but the men had noticed them and rushed after them.  
  
"Hurry to the tree!" Kenshin shouted. Quickly Karou and Aoshi climbed the large brown branch and were at the center of the tree as Kenshin climbed up and reached out for Kirika. Their hands met and held on for dear life as he helped her up, but it wasn't fast enough. Two men grabbed her feet and pulled her down, back upon the concrete roof. Kirika struggled, kicking and squirming to get free, shouting at them to run, but none of them moved. Kenshin made ready to jump in order to help her but another figure came from behind her and stuck a sharp silver needle into her neck, letting the golden liquid flow into her body.  
  
Kirika saw the world blur together and fade away, colors of the night mixing together in a blend of swirls; the last thing she heard was Kenshin's voice calling out to her, but even that faded away. 


	6. Damn Guards

Ok all, I don't know if this is more confusing because that's sort of the idea, until the end where everything gets revealed....who am I kidding I'm just writing as I think of them.  
  
There was nothing. No pain, no...feeling. It was as if she was walking upon clouds. Swirls of misty blues gathered around her bare ankles. "W... where am I?" she asked herself looking around. There were no buildings, no people, cars or streets, not even the blue sky, or the soft green grass beneath her feet. Everything was shrouded in mist. Kirika looked at herself. This wasn't what she was wearing before. Now she was dressed in what looked like to her a short blue bathrobe stopping right above her knees.  
  
Suddenly voices. She could hear voices. But not of people she knew. They were male voices, deep and hushed as if what they were saying were for their ears only. At first she didn't recognize what language they were speaking, but somehow she was able to translate it. Zig zagging lines, like those on a computer chip appeared about her, shinning in brilliant blues, silvers, reds, pinks, greens, etc. Her breathing increased, fear setting in. "Kenshin?" she called in fear. "KENSHIN!"  
  
"Damn IT!" Kenshin pounded his fists against the solid wall. Karou stood next to Aoshi and watched her brother's anger set in. "Kenshin it wasn't...." "Don't even say it. It was my fault. If I had been faster to pull her up she wouldn't be gone right now!" Karou looked at the ground, feeling the same pain as her brother. Her head popped up as a question flew through her mind. "But the real question is, why did they want her?" She stated looked at Aoshi. "Who knows? We really don't know much about her background. Maybe she was the girlfriend of the leader of a mob and ran off, but he came after her. I mean with a body like that who wouldn't...." THWAP. "You're not helping Aoshi!" Karou shouted. "Well we won't be any help to her here. I say we try to find out as much about her as possible. Maybe we'll find something." Kenshin froze. "I know where we can find out about her."  
  
"Kazumari INC.? What are we doing here?" Karou asked as they followed Kenshin to the back of the green tinted glass building. "Well, I know she had someone name Mr. Yamamato who seemed very protective of where she was, so I looked him up. Mr. Yamamato is advisor to Kirika Kazumari, the youngest CEO in the world," Kenshin pulled out a thin but sturdy card and opened the door. "But what really interested me was that he had arrest charges for being in alliance with a dangerous gang when he was younger. But I have no clue if he is apart of her kidnapping or not. But we'll find out soon enough."  
  
Aoshi waited at the door with a walkie-talkie, Karou following Kenshin up the many flights of stairs, dodging cameras and finally making it to the top floor. A large office resided at the very back, CEO written in big black letters on the glass doors. Beside that office was written, VCEO. Kenshin smiled as he made his way to that office.  
  
Karou pulled him back as a flashlight glanced over where Kenshin had just stood. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Karou said irritably. Rolling his eyes, Kenshin unlocked the door and walked it. "Hurry up will you?" Karou said anxiously. ::crackle:: "Kenshin, the door tripped a silent alarm. Guards should be heading up your way. Hurry up." ::crackle:: Documents, articles, worker status etc... popped up on the illuminate screen. "God there's so much. But what exactly are we looking for?" "Anything... anything that'll give us information as to why she was taken." He replied finally grabbing the Disk he inserted to copy the information onto it.  
  
Doors slammed open as a rush of ten guards began to search the entire floor. "Oh great." Kenshin grabbed Karou and both headed out of the office in a low crouch. Kenshin quickly rolled passed a guard at the other end of the cubicle like hall, motioning for Karou to wait...then motioned for her to pass quickly. Finally they made it to the door. "Hey! You stop right there!" shouted a guard as he rushed his light to them. "RUN!" Karou shouted, pushing her brother into the stairwell.  
  
It was a race against odds as they bounded down the stairs, barely in front of the guard. Aoshi stood by the opened door, waving his arm to hurry them on. "Come on!" All three flew out the door, slamming it just in time to lock it. BAM. Unfortunately, the guard wasn't able to stop in time for hitting the metal door with a loud resounding boom. 


	7. Fighting Chance

Sorry it's taken so long. I have a little writer's block. I hope you like this I worked really hard on this one!  
  
TWAP! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kenshin screamed at Karou. "For taking to damn long that's what!" Kenshin held the part of his head where Karou had smacked him. "So long as you got the disk then I'm ok. Come on we have to see what's on it."  
  
"Are you ready?" "Yes. All is in order." "Is she ready?" The woman nodded. "Good. So far all is going to plan. Lets make sure it stays that way." The man left and she sat there terrified. If she failed it would be the end of her and her life's work. He would get someone else to finish the project and she couldn't live with that. The actual thought of someone besides her finishing her work was unbearable to her, causing her stomach to tie in knots.  
  
She spun around and faced the glass capsule with Kirika lying in it. She remained motionless all except her mind which was busily retaining hidden information and codes that could help open something that could very well be the greatest discovery and invention ever in the history of mankind.  
  
The three stared horrified at what was on the disk. "This.... This is inhumane!" Karou shrieked. "How could they use her like some.... Robot!" Kenshin remained motionless. This couldn't be possible. He leaned his head on his upright hand trying to take all of this in, the other hand clicking the mouse. "Kenshin stop." Kenshin stopped clicking and looked up at his sister. Her face paled as she stared at the screen. "What's wrong?" he asked. Karou pointed to the screen. Beneath her finger was the name Himora Industries. "That can't be possible.... Our father is funding this crap!" Kenshin shouted angrily.  
  
Their father sat comfortably in his plush red velvet chair in the library when Karou threw the double doors open in rage. "How could you!" she was nearing her father with clenched fists as Aoshi rushed in a held her back. "Karou what is the meaning of this!" "How could you! How could you fund something like that?!" "Karou what are you talking about?" "This!" Kenshin said as he walked in with a blue disk. "How could you fund experimentation on humans!" "What? You know I would never do that?" "It says so right here on a copy of agreement with Kazumari Inc." "Yes I fund some experiments with Kazumari Inc. but not on humans!" "This says otherwise!" Their father grabbed the disk and walked over to his computer and shoved it in, clicking on the files.  
  
His eyes grew wide as, heart beating faster. "Oh god..." he whispered. "This isn't what we agreed to." Karou glared at her father. "Sure it wasn't." "Karou, Kenshin I'm no kidding. Me and the other companies didn't sign onto this type of experimentation." "So what did you sign onto?" Kenshin snapped at his father. "Me and the other companies signed onto building a chip that could power the greatest energy center enabling us to build and create newer and better technology, possibly new weaponry..." "Where?" Aoshi asked. "Out at Kazumari Labs a few miles outside of the city." Kenshin, Karou and Aoshi ran out and to the garage.  
  
They rushed through the gates and onto the streets weaving in and out of other cars on the street. Kenshin pushed down harder on the pedal and raced onto the highway. He didn't slow down as they exited the city and took the sign to Kazumari Labs. "So are we going in?" "Yes." Kenshin said as he grabbed the sword from his trunk.  
  
The night was quiet and soon the guards became quiet as well as there limp bodies fell to the ground. Seeing the guard's fall from their posts sent off a silent alarm to the second sentry above. Groups were sent down to inspect the problem but instead found Kenshin, Karou and Aoshi who charged through with out a second thought.  
  
"Dr. Maui, We need to start now. It seems we have a bit of a problem." Said one of the professors to her. She turned the black dial and punched in different codes. The building slightly shook from the amount of power being used. The metal beneath Kirika began to glow blue, sending electrical charges throughout her. "It won't hurt her will it?" the young assistant asked. "No, so long as she doesn't fight it. But she won't, it's too strong for her."  
  
Kirika felt it. It was so powerful. She fell to her knees in pain. Out of no were, black vine like objects whipped out and grabbed her wrists, tightening, draining her energy. Kirika struggled, but they only tightened. She pulled and broke the grips and fell hardly upon the ground. They whipped out again and grabbed her, but she pulled and fell again.  
  
Kirika's voice pierced the air around them. "What the hell's going on?!" shouted her boss. Dr. Maui quickly typed upon the keyboard and read the screen in front of her. "She's fighting it." Her boss grabbed her shoulders and pinned her up against the wall. "What'll happen if she keeps fighting it?" He hissed. "Well she could possibly die." His eyes darkened. "You better make sure that doesn't happen." He let go and Dr. Maui sat back down and increased the power.  
  
Kenshin pushed the other guy away with the backwards sword and froze. He knew that scream. Another wave of attacks came but he easily dodged them and continued to rushed at them. He only hoped that his sister and Aoshi were ok back at the front.  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Aoshi asked as he K.Oed another group of guys. "From my brother. What you don't think he's the only one who can fight do you?" she said as she flashed him a smile before smacking her attackers neck with the wooden training sword and jabbed another in the stomach. Aoshi smiled back as he punched another attacker.  
  
Kenshin knew he didn't have time for this. He dodged to the right slashed at the last man in his path before he reached the main chamber. Kenshin sheathed his sword and ran forward but stopped. Out from the shadows appeared a man dressed in a black suit, a long silver sword in his hand. "I knew you'd come here. You can't just leave things alone can you?" He said in a deep voice as he charged Kenshin who reluctantly blocked the quick attack. "Who are you?" "Mr. Yamamato, but you knew that didn't you." Again he charged but side stepped quickly slashing Kenshin's arm. "Yea I knew." This time Kenshin charged, faster than before. Now they were getting somewhere. Both pushed their limits against each other, dodging, swinging, and making precise hits. Yamamato had a good technique. He was able to switch to offense and charge so quickly it was almost like he wasn't really there. But Kenshin saw an opening and took it. He rushed forward and jumped high into the air angling the sword to hit a pressure point in his neck that would kill him.  
  
Breathing heavily, Yamamato stared wide-eyed at Kenshin and fell against the ground. Kenshin quickly walked to the door and pushed it open. BANG! Kenshin clutched his right shoulder, pain searing through his entire body. Before him stood Dr. Maui pointing a gun straight at his head as she slowly drew closer. "You won't destroy my work!" she shouted. "So you must die." Kirika screamed, using the electrical powers within her to send it back through the wires and lifting them out from the sockets. They shook uncontrollably with so much electricity and rushed forward into Maui and didn't stop until she fell and her pulse stopped.  
  
Kenshin stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. Regaining his senses he shakily stood up and gently touched Kirika. "Kirika... Kirika please wake up." He whispered to her. Kirika's eyes slowly opened but not all the way. "K... Kenshin?" Kenshin gently grabbed her hand. Kirika smiled. "Is she dead?" "Who?" "The woman...is she dead?" Kenshin stared at her. "Did... Did you do that?" "I don't know.... I think I did but then again I think I didn't."  
  
The building shook. It was collapsing. Karou and Aoshi rushed up to find Kenshin and Kirika and started helping them down. They rushed down the stairs faster and faster as they began to feel the explosion from the lab make its way down to them. The force of the fire as it hit the lower gas tanks gave an extra hand at pushing them out the door. Sirens sounds grew louder and louder until the white cars were seen. Kenshin sighed with relief. It was over. 


	8. Happy Ending or a New Beginning?

This is a thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. I'm sad to be ending this story... but! It's not over. Though this is a very very short chapter, it's the beginning of another. I have one more story to tell with these characters of mine...MWHAAA!!.... ahem...ok on with the chapter!  
  
The sun glared down upon the building. School had begun after a weeklong grace period for the school administrators to figure out what exactly had happened at the festival. The students and parents were hesitant to let them go back but they knew that they had to.  
  
The students slowly and hesitantly walked into the building, chatting nervously all the way to the classrooms as they had done for three days since school began. Kenshin stared at the empty seat next to him where Kirika had begun to sit before the event. Karou sat atop Aoshi's lap with his arms around her slim waist on the other side of Kenshin. Karou looked over to her brother. The class began and soon it seemed like it already time for lunch.  
  
They took their usual place beneath the tree. Karou sat close next to Aoshi and looked at her brother. She knew that it had almost been two days and they hadn't heard from Kirika at all. Kenshin sighed and smiled. "Kenshin are you alright?" Karou asked softly. Kenshin looked over to her. "I'll be fine. I just never knew that it could hurt so much." Karou looked away and began to brighten up. "What could hurt so much so it would affect the great Kenshin?" Came a soft, happy voice. Kenshin quickly looked up. Standing before him was a smiling Kirika. Kirika laughed as he spun her around in his arms. "You're acting like I've disappeared for an eternity." She said to him as he ran a strong hand through her soft locks. "It feels like an eternity." He whispered to her. Kirika smiled as their heads rested against each other.  
  
"I'm glad Kirika's back." Karou said to Aoshi as he kissed her cheek. "Yea. It's not like Kenshin to be so sad." Karou nodded her head in agreement as she watched Kenshin and Kirika stand together in each other's arms. Kirika had never felt to happy but she couldn't shake off this feeling like they were being watched. Maybe she was just being paranoid but it wouldn't be the first time she got a strange feeling. She shoved it aside as she sat against Kenshin beneath the tree with Karou and Aoshi. "Where's Sano?" Kirika asked as she noticed that his annoying sarcasm was strangely commenting on the couples. "Oh he's off with some girl he met at his Martial Arts Class. I swear if he doesn't keep cutting class, he's going to have to go to summer school." Kenshin said.  
  
The figure looming above stared at them. The figure resented their laughter, their happiness, but mainly Kirika and Kenshin. Something must be done. Kirika looked up to where she thought someone was watching her. Her penetrating eyes met the figures and sent the figure rushing away into the shadows where it can watch them safely. Something must be done.... Something will be done to separate the two. 


End file.
